You had me at hello!
by hollister14
Summary: Ever since Kim's mom made her re-join cheer, she hasn't seen much of the guys unless she had too. They were growing apart. And Kim couldn't do anything about it. Read to find out more. rated t just in case. READ AND REVIEW PLZ
1. Chapter 1

Kim's Pov

I was standing at my locker. I glanced over at Jack a couple of times. He was leaning against a locker talking to some girl. I rolled my eyes. 'Typical'

_"Brinnnggg" _The bell rang. 'Time for lunch.' I thought.

I walked to the cafeteria and sat down next to Brad Wolff. I always sit with a couple fellow cheerleaders, a couple football players, and a couple hockey players.

_No, _I don't sit with the guys. Not since my mom made me re-join cheerleading.

I looked up; Grace was walking over to the table. She brought two apples and handed me one as she sat down. "Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem kimmy." She said. I didn't mind when she called me kimmy, but I did mind when everyone else did. Except Jack, but only because I like him. A lot.

I looked over at the guys table only because I felt someone's eyes on me. _Jack._ He looked jealous. I knew he was. He always is when I go anywhere near Brad. But Brad is one of my friends.

To my surprise, Jerry and Jack both got up and walked out of the cafeteria. I felt kind of bad. We don't talk much anymore. Only when we have practice or sometimes when we work together in Chemistry. I miss him and the guys. I really do. I looked down. I still hadn't taken a bite out of my apple. I guess I'm not that hungry.

Suddenly the doors opened and there stood jerry with a guitar and jack with a microphone. The lights turned off and the spot light was on Jack. The cafeteria was filled with whispers from each table.

"I wrote this song for someone special." Jack said. Probably for that girl he was talking to in the hall. I could feel my eyes water. '_Why couldn't that be me?' _

___He took a deep breathe, "I can feel you from a mile away  
My pulse stops racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed sealed delivered with a stamp on"_

I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

_"You don't have to try to hard,  
You already have my heart.  
You don't have a thing to prove,  
I;m already into you.  
So,  
Hold hold hold hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so so good to go  
Don't don't, don't say goodnight you know  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
Don't don't, don't say goodnight you know  
You had me at hello" _

_"Baby close your mind  
And don't say another word  
Cause I'm already to let you know  
How I feel about you  
In any way shape or form  
And my hearts blowin' to this epic dance song"  
__  
_Jerry then sang along with Jack,

_"You don't have to try to hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't have a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So,  
Hold hold hold hold me tight now  
Cause im so so good to go  
Dont dont dont say goodnight you know  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
Don't don't, don't say goodnight you know  
You had me at hello"_

I couldn't take it. I stood up and began to make my way for the door. Just before I could reach it, Jack grabbed my hand and twirled me around to face him.

_"I could feel you from a mile away  
My pulse stopped racing from the words that you said.  
And you always say so many  
Like you don't have a clue  
That I'll always be  
Signed sealed delivered with a stamp on"  
__  
__"So  
Hold hold hold hold me tight now"_

He pulled me close to him and continued to sing.

_"Cause I'm so so good to go  
Don't don't don't say goodnight you know  
You had me at hello  
You'll always say hello  
You had me at hello  
Oh." _Everyone clapped.

"Kimmy, The guys and I haven't seen much of you since, you re-joined cheer. I have missed you like crazy. I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Jack, I haven't seen much of you guys either. And I missed you so much. Of course I will be your girlfriend." I said. He hugged me tight and kissed me on the lips for a good couple seconds, since we still are in school. But hey, a small kiss is better than no kiss.

**The end. Awww aren't they cute. Well please review and maybe this will become a series. If you give me an idea, and if I like it, I will give you credit and I will turn this into a long series. **


	2. AN

A/N:

Okay, so i have had a couple replies saying almost the same things. I guess you guys will have to wait to see it. it will be posted by tomorrow i promise. hope you guys will like it.

-em


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's POV

-2 hours later, after school-

Jack walked with me home. Our hands entwined. The entire time we talked about random things until we reached my house.

"So, I'll see you later?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I said biting my lip.

"Okay, goodbye beautiful." He winked. I blushed and kissed his cheek.

I opened my door and went inside. I began to walk up my stairs, but someone stopped me.

"Who was that?" Brad asked me.

"That was Jack. You know, my best friend/boyfriend. Also the guy who-''

"Okay, okay. I don't need his and your whole life story together. I was just curious." He said a little annoyed.

"Besides, why do you care? You jealous?" I smirked.

"Psh no." he said rolling his eyes. "I'm your step-brother now. I am supposed to protect you."

"Well I don't need to be protected. And if I did, I would be going to Jack for that. Not you." I said coldly.

"Whatever." He said.

"You're just jealous."

"Of what? You and Jack?"

"Before your mom married my dad, you liked me. I'm not stupid Brad. I saw the way you looked at me. And half of the school also knew you liked me. So stop playing dumb."

"So? Okay I admit that I am a little jealous. But, I mean, come one Kim. You know mom doesn't like you hanging around the guys. Why do you think she made you re-join cheer." He said.

My eyes widened, "W-what?"

"Oh Crap!" he cried hitting his face.

"URGH! I knew I hated that women. Who does she think she is? She can't just come here thinking she can replace my real mom, and then boss me around like some two-year old!" I yelled.

"Yes I can." A voice appeared from behind us. She walked up to me and Brad.

"No you can't!" I yelled at her.

"I am your new mother. Get over it. Your old mom is not coming back." She spat.

"GO TO HELL!" I screamed at her.

_SMACK!_ I felt her hand hit my face. I cried out in pain as I held my hand to my now red marked cheek.

"MOM!" Brad yelled.

"I hate you. I hate you so much." I spoke quietly with anger.

"Kim I didn't me-'' I cut her off.

"You're not my mom. And you NEVER will be." I cried running out of the house and slamming the door behind me. I ran to the dojo. Hoping no one would see me.

_Spoke to soon._ I opened the doors to reveal Rudy walking out of his office.

"Oh hey Kim. Jack is in the locker room if you wa- Oh my god Kim! Are you alright?" He cried.

I wiped away some tears.

"She hit me" was all I could say. Rudy grabbed my shoulders. Trying to make me look at him. But my eyes wouldn't move from the ground.

"Kim look at me. Who hit you?" He asked.

"My step-mom." I said softly, but loud enough so he could hear. More tears gathered in my eyes.

"Hey Rudy, I just got a text from jerry, he says he will be right do- Kim? Are you okay?" Jack cried running over to Rudy and I. He pulled me into a tight hug. I held onto him for my dear life.

"My new mother hit me." I said. He rubbed the back of my head.

"New? Wait when did you get a new mom? And why would she hit you?" He asked confused.

Just then Brad came running into the dojo.

"Kim!" He yelled.

"Brad? What the hell are you doing here?" Jack yelled.

"I'm here to see if my step-sister is alright." He said.

"W-what do you mean step-sister?" Jack asked looking down to meet my eyes.

"The whole reason I haven't seen much of you guys, is because once my father re-married, his new wife made me re-join cheerleading. Turns out, her son was Brad. So there-for he became my step-brother." I said wiping the tears from my face.

"How come you never told me your parents got divorced?" he asked a little hurt and a lot confused.

" I didn't want to bother anyone with my family drama." I said looking down. Jack grabbed my chin with his finger.

"Hey, look at me." I looked into his brown-eyes.

"You will never bother me okay?" He said. I nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He smiled.

"I love you beautiful."

"I love you too." I kissed him lightly. And he gladly returned it.

**Okay, so there it is. There will be more i promise as long as you review.**


End file.
